Team Galactic Rises
by TheAwesomizer111
Summary: A boy called Edward joins Team Galactic after meeting Cyrus. He becomes Cyrus' assistant after showing great promise in Team Galactic. He goes on special missions with his master, and even joins him at the fateful scene at the spear pillar...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of it's content._

Chapter 1: The Adventure begins.

In Eterna City, a boy called Edward sat in a cold, dark, room. His life was a wreck. His parents had been divorced when he was young, and his Dad took him away from his Mom. His Dad got married to a woman who hated him. She treated him terribly, and when his Father died she tried to enslave him. Then a light shined through the small window in his bedroom. He looked up, tears in his eyes. Outside the window, a dark, shadowy portal opened. A shadowy Pokémon came out. Edward gasped. He had never owned a Pokémon, even though he was 16, and the Pokémon limit was 10. Some strange people with terrible clothes and hair came from nowhere. Edward couldn't hear them, but one pulled a box out, and a strange thing made of lots of gold boxes floated out. The strange Pokémon disappeared, and then reappeared right on top of the strange gold thing, and it broke. All their faces fell, and a couple ran. Only one stayed, one with a slightly different suit and spikier, darker hair. The weird Pokémon floated back into the portal. The man walked away, but Edward felt he had too many questions to ask him for him to just walk away. He picked up a jumper, wrapped it round his hand and smashed the window he saw the scene through. Glass smashed in his face, but he dodged it and climbed through the window.

"Wait!" he shouted. The Man turned around almost instantly.

"Go back home. This is no place for a small child," he said.

"Actually, I'm 16. I'm just small for my age. I saw what happened, sir..." Edward replied.

"16? Hmm... You say you saw what happened?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then tell no one. What happened here was strictly private." He turned around and started to leave. He stopped. "My name is Cyrus. I work for Team Galactic. We are trying to find a new world, full of better laws of nature."

"Could I join?" Edward asked, although he didn't understand what Cyrus meant. Cyrus turned round and started to study Edward.

"Possibly. Come to our HQ in Veilstone City. Tell them you are... What's your name?"

"Edward."

"Tell them you are Edward. I will tell them to let you through. Third floor on the right. "

"I don't have any Pokémon! I'll never be able to reach Veilstone! I don't even know the route," Edward said sadly.

"Here. Take an Arbok and a Town Map. I don't need them anyway," Cyrus said, handing over a small red and white ball and a map that looked like a scroll. He walked off into the distance. Edward watched for a minute, and saw a helicopter with a G emblem printed on it fly East. Edward opened the map and saw Veilstone was East of Eterna. He headed East, even though the map said there was no path heading East. He came across a forest, and sent out Arbok from his Pokéball.

"Umm... What moves do you have?" Edward asked his Pokémon.

"Hey! Nice Arbok!" called a voice. Edward turned around to see...

'_K guys! Hope you liked the first chapter! Sorry to leave it on a cliff-hanger :P._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of it's content._

Chapter Two: An unfortunate encounter.

... A young Pokémon trainer facing him.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Barry." He wore a green scarf and an orange and white jumper. "Do you mind if I see your Pokémon for a minute?"

"Uhhh..." said Edward, confused.

"Come on! I'm in a hurry! 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1..." he shouted. Then he brought out a strange red device. It was red and dual-screened. It had a circle that looked like a camera, and pointed it at Arbok. Edward dived in front of his Pokémon.

"No!" he shouted. "What are you doing!?"

"Jeez, relax, it won't do anything." Then a robotic voice emitted from the strange device.

"Arbok. The Giant Cobra Pokémon and the evolved form of Ekans. This Pokémon uses its frightening appearance to scare his enemies stiff, then wraps its body round them and squeezes them till they collapse."

"Awesome," said Barry. "Thanks! By the way, who are you?"

"Um, I'm Edward. I've run away from my family to join Team Galactic."

"TEAM GALACTIC!?" Barry screamed, then he shivered, even though it was a warm summer day. "Man, that's low. D'j'know what they do?" he asked Edward.

"Yeah, they're trying to create a new world, a better one."

"They steal people's Pokémon!!!!!!!" Barry shouted. Edward froze. He didn't expect this. Cyrus seemed like a nice guy, not a Pokémon stealing guy. He still wanted to join Team Galactic. He didn't know why. A sense of evil flew over him and entered his body. He grinned evilly.

"Then this'll be the first steal I make," he said. He elbowed Barry in the ribs, then commanded Arbok to use Wrap. Arbok coiled his body round Barry. "Now use Bite!" he shouted. Arbok painfully bit Barry, and Edward put his foot on him and grabbed the pokéballs in his belt. "Sayonara, Barry..." he said evilly, then ran through the woods ahead of him...

_Another chapter gone! Hope you enjoyed this one. BTW plz R&R. Ta._


End file.
